


Exposure

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Jay Park x you, Jay park x plus size reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Exposure

 

  


 

**Requested?    Yes** l   No

**By:** anonymous

 

-Nearing the end of a beautiful year made you almost tear up while thinking of all the blessings you had received throughout the year. You and Jay had an amazing year as a couple and you couldn’t be more excited to go through with your goals in 2019

 

-They year had also its down, the worst thing was when you and Jay were forced to have a long-distance relationship. It fell on hard on the two of you as you needed each other to fully function. Jay had to stay in Korea for several months while you couldn’t get away from your job in Chicago

 

-It was hard to communicate through text messages, phone and video calls but your love was strong enough and it made you realize how much you needed one another. Luckily the media hadn’t found out about your relationship, and the fact that you and Jay were on two different continents made it very easy to keep it a secret

 

-It wasn’t until August that you and Jay had decided to move in together. Moving to Korea was the most exciting and terrifying thing you had to go through. You were leaving your friends and family behind but knew that it was all worth it

 

-Unfortunately, some unknown sources had begun to speculate your relationship with Jay. They waited for the perfect moment to catch the two of you off guard before exposing the two of you to the media. The sources got their wish when Jay’s fans began to take pictures of you moving in with him

 

-You and your boyfriend were spotted laughing and sharing gentle kisses while carrying the boxes of your belongings into his house. The two of you hadn’t noticed that you were being photographed and continued with your day, not knowing that the media was about to freak out

 

-It wasn’t until Jay had proposed to you that you had found out that people knew about your relationship. A magazine had found your contacts and sent you an email, passive aggressively threatening to expose your relationship to the whole world if you weren’t willing to sit down with them and have an exclusive interview

 

-When you showed your fiancé the email, he had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down. No one was allowed to threaten you, especially because of him. “I’ll handle this, baby” he muttered after having calmed down and pressing a quick but tender kiss against your lips

 

-“What are you going to do?” you asked, feeling a little bit anxious as you didn’t want to be the main focus of the media. “I’m going to make a simple statement about us, just a confirmation about your relationship. Nothing more” your fiancé reassured you, his words making you instantly calm down

 

-The two of you shared another tender kiss before Jay posted the picture of the day you two got engaged on Twitter. Ten minutes later, you were the trending topic on twitter as thousands of fans congratulated you, a few celebrities included. “Done” Jay smiled while staring at you lovingly. “Good” you whispered before cupping his face in your hands and smashing your lips against his

  


 

 

 


End file.
